kumodesufandomcom-20200222-history
System/Skills/Other Skills/Wisdom
Wisdom is a one-of-a-kind unique skill created for Kumoko on a whim by the self-proclaimed evil god D. It is a Ruler Skill, granting the holder access to the same basic properties as other ruler Skills, as well as it's own unique property: *ｎ％ of the power to reach godhood *W system surpassed *Right to interfere with MA Energy *''Unique Property'': Enables acquisition of browsing level-1 information regarding anything in the user's range of perceptionVol 2-8: Wisdom It also grants the unique title Ruler of Wisdom, which, in turn, grants two more unique Skills and a unique property. *Celestial Power *Height of Occultism *''Unique Property'': Increases MP, Magic, and resistance stats. +Correction to magic skill proficiencies Acquisition Due to the unique circumstances of the creation of this skill, the only one that has acquired it is Kumoko. It is granted upon gaining level 10 in both Appraisal and Detection Skills, though until Kumoko realized that there actually isn't a skill evolution for Appraisal LV10 and complained about it, this skill did not exist. D, in her search of entertainment, created this skill for Kumoko.Vol 2-7: The Administrator's Shadow Properties Wisdom combines both Appraisal and Detection, granting the user access to the max-level properties of both those Skills. It also allows the user complete access to the Evolution Tree, the amount of experience needed to increase a skill, the amount of experience needed to level, and the entirety of the skill and title list. In essence, it allows the user of Wisdom complete access to all the normally hidden properties of the System. On top of complete system access, it has an auto-mapping function, which allows the user to see every place they've been to, even before acquisition of the skill. Wisdom also enhances Appraisal, allowing for the user to analyze specific properties of each body part. For example, when Kumoko analyzes the attack and defense abilities of herself, she finds that her scythe-like front claws are her strongest attack point, while the main trunk of her body has the weakest defense. Speed is also broken down into reflex speed, instantaneous speed, persistent speed, etc. Magic Ability is also split up into many categories, starting at magic attack power, then rune speed, rune stability, rune strength, and so on. In addition, it also allows the holder to Appraise other Rulers, who can normally block appraisals.Vol 4-7: Demon Lord Attack Besides being able to analyze the specific numbers and breakdown of each ability, it also allows the user to see the exact numbers of stats granted by Skills. From here, it is learned that Nullification grants a resistance ability of 99,999, and even though Fire Resistance had been learned, it was still weaker than all of Kumoko's other resistances. Finally, it also allows the user to "mark" targets, allowing the user to keep constant track of anything they've marked. Celestial Power Celestial Power combines the MP, Magic Ability, and Resistance Ability Skills together at their highest level (increased by 100 per level up) and increases them by a base of 1,000 points. The Skills combined are Magic, Deva, and Sanctum. Height of Occultism Height of Occultism combines the MP recovery and MP consumption Skills at their highest levels and enhances them. The Skills combined are MP Rapid-Recovery and MP Minimized Consumption. It also increases support for controlling magic power in the system and maximizes all rune-related stats. *Due to it's unique property "maximize all rune-related stats," Height of Occultism enhances every part of Magic Ability besides Magic Attack Power to maximum values within the System (99,999).Vol 2-8: Wisdom *Increased support for controlling magic allows Kumoko to much more easily create and cast spells without needing to first learn the skill through purchase via skill points or other methods such as title acquisition.Vol 3-10: I Still Don't Know the Stupid Nickname of "The Nightmare of the Labyrinth" That I Got That Day Summary Wisdom is the ultimate knowledge skill, granting: *'Title': Ruler of Wisdom **'Skill': Celestial Power **'Skill': Height of Occultism *Complete system access **Evolution Tree **Skill List **Title List **Experience Bar *Detailed System information *Auto-mapping *Target Marking *Breakdown of stat and ability properties *Enhanced appraisal of self and others Trivia *Even with Height of Occultism and maximized rune construction, Kumoko is unable to cast Hell Gate, the level 1 spell of Abyss Magic. In order to control it Kumoko needs to utilize a higher level of the skill Parallel Minds, which allow multiple personalities to communicate and cast magic at the same time. Each level of Parallel Minds allows another mind with full cognition to work. Wisdom Wisdom